Forbidden Attractions
by shadowkat83
Summary: In a world ruled by the paranormal, having your freedom is rather difficult. But none more difficult that for Namekaze Naruto. Naruto has met the one man who could either give him everything of destroy what is left of his life.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character.

Summary: In a world ruled by the paranormal, having your freedom is rather difficult. But none more difficult that for Namekaze Naruto. You see, Naruto is full human. And a full human is a rare sight these days. But the tides are changing, for Naruto has met the one man who could either give him everything of destroy what is left of his life.

A/N; hey everybody, I'm back with yet another new fic. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Forbidden Attractions

Prologue

In a world ruled by the paranormal, humans are either slaves or pets. With so few of them left it was rare to see a human alone.

Vampires, shifters, and fae rule. They are at the top of the food chain. Even then they are divided. Divided by clans, each clan fighting for what they think should be theirs. But none fight more than the vampires, for you see there are two types of vampires; those who are made and those who are born.

Vampires are the most feared of all the breeds out there, but even they have their weaknesses, at least the ones who are made do.

In a world ruled by the paranormal, I stand alone. For I am the last of my kind. My name is Namekaze Naruto and I am a necromancer. I control the dead all the dead even the undead hear my call. Vampires, ghosts, ghouls, zombies, and poltergeists answer to me.

And yet, my master has control of my life. You think with as much power as I have, I would have my freedom, but that is not the case. For I belong to one of the most powerful vampires in Tokyo, Orochimaru. He is my master and I am his pet.

But things are changing, I can feel it. My life will never be the same, not after I meet him; Uchia Itachi.

A/N; short I know, but give it time. This is only the prologue after all. I need to set the mood for the rest of my story so be patient with me. R&R! Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** Finally, the first chapter is done. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post something for all of my faithful readers.

See first chapter for disclaimer. On with the story!

**A/N**; P.s. Thanks to my wonderful new beta, Katelyn for helping me with the little mistakes.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter One

I wandered the halls of my master's mansion, no destination in mind. I was bored; you would think that with a building this huge there would be something to keep me entertained. I sighed as I finally made my way to my master's study. I wandered the long hallways, my feet knowing where they needed to go. I knew where every room, every secret passage way was here. I should, I've lived here for almost twenty one years now. My master took me in when my parents were murdered, at least that's what's everyone keeps telling me. I really don't know. I was just a baby when they died, but I am told that I resemble my dad quiet well.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and back to the present. Maybe my master would have something for me to do. Maybe he would finally allow me to get rid of those two traitors for him. After a couple of right turns I arrived at my destination, but I paused at the door. I could hear voices, master Orochimaru wasn't alone. I stood there debating whether or not I should enter, when my master's voice made the decision for me.

"You know it's rude to linger in hallways. Why don't you come in, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru's voice purred silkily.

I turned the handle and pushed open the door, as I paused within the threshold, my blue eyes scanned our visitors curiously. Both of them were male and both were vampires. My powers brushed against their skin and I found out that both of them were born that way. Not dead like my master was. Power flowed between us; I could tell that something was wrong. I frowned as I made my way to his side, ignoring the other two who watched every move I made.

My sky blue eyes scanned the office with heartfelt familiarity as I made my way to my master's side. My master's office was not only that, but it was also a library, a private library. Only two people were allowed in here, me and my master. The main reason that was is because of the attached door that led to one of the secret entrances into my personal quarters.

One of the four walls was lined floor to ceiling with books. The second wall was pretty much the same, except for the fireplace and leather chairs surrounding it. Books on just about every subject were in this very room. I would spend hours of my free time here learning everything I could. As a pet to my master I needed to know everything about my master, the vampires here and about necromancers and the dead they controlled. But, the medical and science books, those were a different thing entirely. But I'll get into that more later. The wall surrounding the door was also covered with an assortment of books. And my master was against the back wall. He sat tall behind his old-fashioned oak desk, with the large bay window behind him. That is my favorite place in this whole mansion. I loved the view the large window offered and because of that my master had the servants make and place a bench seat complete with fluffy pillows under the sill.

I remember coming in here as a child and saw the bench for the first time, I squealed in delight before climbing up there and just looking out the window. My master told me that he had found me there curled up fast a sleep that night and practically every night since.

Once at my masters' side, I dropped to my knees beside his chair. I cocked my head, my shaggy blonde hair falling across my face as I examined him from head to toe. The taint in his blood was stronger today, my expression darkened as I felt the subtle waves of pain flowing between our bond. My master was sick and yet he was too stubborn to let me help.

My blue eyes searched the snake-like eyes of my master, silently asking him to let me help. A slight shake of his head game me my answer, not now. I sighed but gave in.

I pushed to my feet and once again faced our guests. This time I let my eyes take in every detail of the two vampires in front of me. Both had black hair and dark eyes, with really pale skin. But that was where their similarities ended. One of the vampires was older than the other, so I was guessing that the two might be brothers. The older brother had his hair longer than the younger and he also had two distinct lines running under his eyes. The younger of the two had his hair cut short in a style that kind of looked like a duck's-butt.

My blue eyes locked onto a pair of shocked black. It was apparent that the older brother recognized me. I cocked my head, did he know me? I don't believe that I've ever met him before.

Orochimaru cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him. "Naruto-kun, I would like you to meet Itachi Uchia and his brother Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san this is Namekaze Naruto. He stays here in this mansion with me and my servants."

I cocked my head confused; my master didn't tell them the truth. I was his pet, not his friend or family. I frowned as my master once again shook his head. Right no questions now. We'll talk later. I sighed; power games were so confusing sometimes. I was just glad that I didn't have to play these games.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uchia Itachi was not one you could shock easily, but finding out that Naruto was alive, was a major shock to the elder raven. Itachi sneaked a glance over at Sasuke; his little brother was watching Naruto curiously.

Itachi turned his gaze once again to Orochimaru only to meet a pair of curious blue eyes. Itachi took this chance to study the blonde more. Naruto stood tall besides Orochimaru. He was about 5'9" tall and had a lean figure. His face was well defined with almond shaped blue eyes. Six whisker-like marks dusted his cheeks, giving him a foxy look.

Itachi remembered the day he got the news about Minato's and Kushina's deaths. Everyone had assumed that Naruto had died in the crash with them. But to find the Namekaze heir alive after all this time believing otherwise, came as a shock.

Itachi turned his attention back to the conversation. Naruto and Orochimaru seemed to be discussing something important, judging by the serious expression on Naruto's face. The conversation came to an abrupt end as Naruto turned away with a huff.

Orochimaru smirked at the blonde, before turning to face Itachi and Sasuke. "By your expression, I assume you thought Naruto-kun to be dead with his parents, am I correct?"

Naruto once again shot Orochimaru a confused look. Itachi frowned, why did he look so confused at the mention of his parents? Had he not known who they were?

Itachi once again looked towards his little brother and saw that Sasuke was just as confused as Naruto. Then Itachi remembered, Sasuke hadn't been able to get to know Minato and Kushina as he had.

They had died shortly after Naruto's second birthday. A small frown once again made its way across Itachi's face. How had Naruto survived his parents' accident? Once again the elder raven turned his attention towards the elder vampire.

Orochimaru sighed, he knew he'd have to explain things to Naruto, but to have both Uchia's arrive and find out about him was a little to coincidental for his likening.

It was Naruto who finally broke the silence. "They know about my parents? Do they know about tou-chan's gifts?" He asked Orochimaru, before once more turning his attention to the two brothers.

"I believe Itachi-san could answer your questions, Naruto-kun. As for your fathers...gifts...Not many people knew the extent of his power."

Naruto frowned, "but I thought that was the reason they died. Tou-chan's gifts were a threat to the vampires...that's what you told me."

"So I did, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru looked at the brothers before continuing. "That is also the reason I took you in. You share your father's gifts, but yours are much stronger that his could ever hope to be." He finished. Looking into Naruto's confused blue eyes, Orochimaru could see the different emotions swirling around. There were also many questions in that trustful gaze as well.

"I will answer your questions later, Naruto. But for now I have business to attend to. Why don't you go pay Kabuto and Mizuki a little visit, while I finish up here?" Orochimaru suggested.

Naruto cocked his head, as a downright evil look took over his blue eyes. "You're finally allowing me to take care of those two traitors for you?" Naruto paused, his tone now suspicious. "What's the catch? Why of all times are you now letting me deal with then now?"

Orochimaru knew that admitting a weakness was dangerous, but the look in Naruto's eyes made him take the chance. Naruto of all people deserved the truth, especially where his health was concerned. Orochimaru sighed, before admitting, "because your assumptions are correct, Naruto-kun."

Blue eyes stared into the pain-filled snake like eyes of his beloved master, as the truth finally hit. The one thing he spent his whole life preventing was happening and there was nothing he could do about it. A feeling of helplessness overcame the blonde necromancer, followed shortly by his unrelenting determination. There had to be a way to reverse it! He was not going to let his beloved master die.

A look of fierce determination overcame his features as he abruptly turned on his heal and headed for the door.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Orochimaru sighed as he watched Naruto walk out of the room. However, he was really glad that he wouldn't be present for the confrontation he knew was sure to come.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I strode down the halls of my home with a purpose. Those two betrayers were going to pay for what they did. My master may have been the one to give them life, but I was going to be the one who will damn well take it away.

I paused in my trek to take a more careful look at the situation. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't just barge in and slice off their heads. No, I hate to admit it but those two were pretty crafty when they had to be. No, this would take something more delicate and subtle.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Orochimaru turned his attention back towards the brothers. "Now, why exactly are you two here? I haven't heard anything from Fugaku in almost nineteen years, and then both of his sons show up at my door."

Itachi answered that comment with a question of his own, "How long have you had Naruto here? We were told that he died with his parents."

Orochimaru sighed. "That is going to take some time to explain. So you two might as well pull up a chair." he waited until both brothers were seated before continuing, "I first saw Naruto-kun when he was a babe in his mother's arms. It was actually the night he was born that I first saw him. Kushina was tired but happy and Minato was standing there proud. But for some reason their happiness was overshadowed."

Orochimaru paused before continuing, "Your Uncle Madara, as well as many of the other vampires, felt threatened by Minato's power. That's why Minato and Fugaku came up with that betrothal agreement, to protect Naruto-kun."

"But, that doesn't explain how Naruto-kun came to be with you or what happened to his parents." Itachi interrupted.

Orochimaru glared, "I'm not done talking. So sit there and be patient. I'll explain that soon." Orochimaru waited to make sure he wasn't going to get interrupted, before continuing, "Madara and Pein didn't like the idea of someone powerful enough to be able to control them moving around freely. But since they were protected by your father, there was little to nothing that they could do about it. Or so we thought."

"Two days later Kushina was allowed to bring Naruto-kun home. They were on their way home, Minato was driving, when a dark colored vehicle drove by and shot at them. They impacted the windows and engine, causing the crash that killed both Kushina and Minato. Pein would have gotten Naruto-kun, if I hadn't been aware of Madara's intentions. I had arrived just as the vehicle had driven away." Orochimaru finished.

"So that's when you took in Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, I filed the necessary paperwork, as his godfather, to take complete custody of him. I had to do it quick, before they found out that Naruto-kun had survived the accident."

"What about his abilities? Does Naruto-kun share his father's gifts?" Itachi-san once again spoke.

"Yes, but Naruto-kun's far outweigh what his father could do. Naruto-kun is a true Necromancer. There are so many things he can do, most of my staff is afraid of him. But then they shouldn't be. Naruto-kun would never harm them; unless they did something to me." Orochimaru slowly rose from behind his desk and approached the two younger vampires. "I'm going to have to cut our meeting short. It is getting late and I need to see how Naruto-kun is doing. But you are more than welcome to stay the day and can get to the real reason for your visit tomorrow night."

Both Itachi and Sasuke agreed to stay, and Orochimaru called a servant to show them to one of the many guest rooms that occupied the mansion.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N; that's all for now, tune in for the nest chapter.

Next time, Naruto confront Mizuki and Kabuto and searches for a cure for his beloved master.

Ja Ne.


End file.
